Any Other Way
by Kita Kudai
Summary: You are Itachi's best friend. When you find out about his birthday you work so that he can accomplish his dreams. You wouldn't want to have it any other way. -Spoiler to the Manga-


**Even Itachi deserves a birthday tribute… One that's **_**not**_** a crack fic… Poor guy.**

**This fic is going to be from your perspective. I haven't tried it out on a non-humor fic and I was curious as to how well I could do. You will be going by the name of Yue.**

**Well, if your reading this there may be a bit of a spoiler for those of you who haven't read the manga so if you're one of those people and you don't want anything to be revealed yet I suggest you exit back to the main screen. If you don't give a shit you can just keep on reading!**

**Oh and I've never worked with Itachi before so if it sucks bear with me and give me advice on how I can make him more… Itachi-like… I will **_**not**_** be bringing up the stupid line of '**_**You lack hatred**_**.' It's in **_**every**_** fanfic I found with Itachi in it!**

* * *

You sighed. You were assigned to another mission with Itachi. Seeing as you were the _only_ medic in the Akatsuki you were assigned to a lot of missions.

"We rest here for the night." Itachi told you.

"Alright…" You sighed.

It was best not to argue with him. You tried to stay on his good side for the most part but there were times were you just wanted to strangle the Uchiha prodigy.

When you joined the Akatsuki Itachi watched as you defended yourself from the catcalls and rude comments that Deidara made about you. He called you a man-whore. In return you called him sissy-boy. From time to time you swore you saw him smirk at you.

As you set up camp you noticed Itachi wasn't doing anything and you were doing all the work. He was deep in his meditations. It angered you slightly but you brushed it aside.

"Hey, Itachi-san…?"

"Yes, Yue?" He asked in monotone.

"What's today's date?" You asked.

"The ninth of June."

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask?" Itachi asked.

"Does today mean anything special to you?"

Itachi didn't respond. You looked up worriedly, hoping you didn't anger the Sharingan user. He slowly opened his eyes. For the first time in a long time you saw his coal black eyes. He got up from the tree stump he was sitting on and started to walk closer to you.

"I didn't mean to pry! I was just curious! You don't have to answer." You said nervously.

He nodded and picked up the rods to the tents. You two moved and set it up in silence. To you the silence was awkward and it threatened to swallow you at any moment. You were drowning in it. Itachi, however, enjoyed the silence.

You cooked the meal shortly after words and the two of you ate in silence. Neither of you said a word, besides talking about the strategy to use on the assassination mission that you two were assigned.

"I'll take the first watch." You said.

Itachi looked up at you. His eyes showed nothing so it was near impossible for you to see what he was thinking.

"Don't do anything reckless if we are attacked."

"Yes, Itachi-san…" You said nodding.

Then you noticed something moving in the bushes. You smirked. Itachi noticed too.

"Is it your turn or my turn?" You asked.

"Mine…" He sighed getting up.

Itachi got to his feet and walked over to the bushes. He had that dull look on his face, as if he'd rather be doing anything else but take care of the 'guests' you two had. After a few muffled screams and pitiful pleadings for mercy Itachi walked back out of the bushes without so much as a hair out of place.

Nonchalantly Itachi walked back to his little tree stump. He seemed annoyed by something or another. When he sat down he glared at the fire.

"Why did you have to bring up the date?" Itachi asked you scornfully.

"What's so special about this date? Why does it bother you?" You asked.

"Today is… my birthday."

"Oh… Well, then happy birthday, Itachi-san! You should've told me sooner or else I would've gotten you something…"

"You know how I killed my clan…" He said.

"Yeah…" You said uncertainly.

You shivered. Hoping this conversation wasn't leading to your death. Kisame warned you time and time again not to push the older boy but you never seemed to listen.

"Do you remember my brother?" Itachi asked.

You nodded. Itachi's little brother had tried to do you in once or twice but by some grace you managed to escape every time. Itachi looked at you expectantly.

"Yeah… Little brat… Definitely needs counseling, that one." You said.

Itachi chuckled bitterly. You frowned. You remembered how Itachi didn't want to kill his clan. He told you as the two of you became very close. He could relate to you because you were from Konoha as well and the two of you were really close friends before he left. You left because you were an orphan but his reason was more… severe than yours.

The ANBU ordered him to kill his family due to a violent takeover they planned against Konoha. The only one who wasn't told was Sasuke… mainly because the boy was merely five… or was he six? Either way Itachi completed the task assigned to him and killed his family. He begged the Hokage to spare the younger boy and his request was granted.

Sasuke was safe. Itachi was considered a clan killer and was booted out of his village. The only people who knew of the Uchiha's plans were the third Hokage, the village elders and a man named Danzo who was attempting to take over Konoha and Suna.

"Itachi-san… how are you feeling?"

You knew Itachi's health was failing. He feared he would die of sickness before Sasuke could kill him. He gave his brother false reasons as to why he killed the clan, stating that he did it to test his 'strength.' Sasuke gave him the chase but he passed out right after he saw his older brother crying.

"I don't think I have much longer. I need to prolong my death just long enough so Sasuke can kill me…"

You frowned. You felt helpless. Itachi was your best friend and there was nothing you could do to help him.

"I see…" Was all you could say.

Itachi got up from his 'chair' and walked over to the tent. He was lost in thought.

"Goodnight, Yue…"

"Goodnight, Itachi-san…"

There had to be something you could do. You wracked your mind for anything that would save the health of the Sharingan user. After an hour it hit you. It would be hard but you thought you could do it before Itachi woke up.

* * *

"Good morning, Itachi-san." You said.

You were stirring the 'stew' you worked on all night. He looked at you oddly.

"Why didn't you wake me up last night?" He demanded.

"It was your birthday!" You said as if stating the obvious.

"So…?"

Itachi didn't seem to notice the 'stew' sitting in the pot. He was glaring at you for bringing his birthday back up. You shrugged it off. He glared at everyone. He may tell you things he wouldn't tell anyone else because of your closeness but you were no different than anyone else. You wouldn't have it any other way.

"What's with the stew?" He asked. "We have to start packing up."

"Just thought you'd be hungry…" You said, pretending to be hurt by his comment.

"Yue, we don't have time to eat."

"It isn't food. It's a tonic I worked on last night. It might help you…"

"You did that… for me?"

"Best friends do that sort of shit, Itachi-san."

He chuckled slightly. You had been best friends for nine years but you still called him Itachi-san. He never corrected you but he didn't seem to like how you always referred to him as if you were just meeting him.

You poured a cup of the tonic to Itachi. He didn't seem to notice the look in your eyes as he took the drink. He looked at it oddly.

"I stayed up all night just so I can poison you…" You said sarcastically.

He glared at you and hesitantly took a drink. The effects were almost immediate. He had more color to his skin.

"You're welcome." You said.

"Nn…"

You packed up. You stored the tonic in a bottle that you carried on your back. In just a few days it would be complete.

* * *

Nine days later you were lying on your bed in the Akatsuki lair. No one had noticed you were falling ill. Deidara just said you were slacking off because you didn't want any missions. However, that was far from the truth.

You wanted a mission. The truth was you couldn't. The tonic didn't heal Itachi. It switched your health. You were dying in his place.

"Yue-san…"

"Yes, Leader-sama?"

"The Uchiha boy is drawing closer to Itachi. I want you to go observe the fight. Make sure Itachi doesn't lose. If he does don't come back or else you'll be branded as a traitor."

"Yes, Leader-sama."

You teleported to the place where their fight was to take occur. Itachi was sitting in a stone thrown. He seemed healthier than the last time you saw him. He looked much better than you did. You looked like you were wasting away.

"I haven't been sick since you gave me that tonic…" Itachi said.

"That's good." Your voice sounded hoarse and raspy. He was bound to notice.

"But you have fallen ill instead."

"Such odd timing, huh?" You asked.

"Yue… what did that tonic do?"

"It… It switched our health. I wanted you to stay alive so you could finish your dream, Ita-kun…" You said.

"Why are you giving your life for mine? You could've switched it with anyone you wanted to and you decided on yourself."

"I wouldn't have it any other way… Mainly because you're my best friend and the world would… Just seem darker without you, you know?"

You started coughing. Your body felt like it was on fire. Itachi did nothing as you fell to the floor. Blood oozed out of the corner of your mouth. You looked up at Itachi sadly. There was something in his eye that told you he wanted to rush to your side and see if you were okay but he had to look heartless for his brother now stood in the doorway.

"You die now!" Sasuke yelled.

You took your last breath. It hurt. Slowly you were loosing control of your own body.

"Itachi…" The word slipped off your tongue like a death rattle.

It was the last word you ever spoke. Neither brother noticed how your eyes glazed over and you were left with the faint ghost of a smile on your lips.

* * *

Itachi was walking towards Sasuke. The younger boy had no energy and he couldn't move. The curse mark on his shoulder was gone and he shook as Itachi's hand reached out to touch Sasuke.

Sasuke thought Itachi was going to rip out his eye. He shook like crazy. Itachi's fingers were covered in his own blood. He softly touched Sasuke's forehead.

"Sorry, Sasuke. This is the last time…" He said.

There was a ghost of a smile on his lips. As he moved his hand away from Sasuke's forehead there was a bloody mark left on the younger brother's forehead. Then Itachi fell to the ground. He was dead, just like his best friend.

Had Sasuke looked closely that day he would've seen two transparent figures hovering over his head. They smiled at each other.

"Let's go, Itachi…" You said offering him your hand.

He took it. Surprisingly enough you started to float up. Were you good enough to pass the judgment of heaven? You didn't care. As long as your best friend was at your side you wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Its an depressing but slightly happy ending… The manga makes it even worse. For any of you who want to read the manga I have it on my profile. **


End file.
